Death, Love, and genius's
by Lady Lightening
Summary: He knew he wasn't crazy.Fate was just fucking with him again.If he could survive war,being the master of death, and save the entire world, then this was nothing...he just wished the shinigami king would stop bowing to him already! Will start out Pg, may move up SLASH eventually.


Death, love, and genius's

Summery- Harry knew he wasn't insane. It was just fate fucking with him like always. If he could save the entire world, become the strongest wizard to ever live, and become the master of death this was nothing. He just wished the shinigami king would stop bowing to him already.

Genius harry, multiple powers harry, could be slash. He will be a natural genius and will be nice but weary at first. I was given the idea by the story CHANGLING. It was a HP and death note crossover too. I apologize to that author now if some of my powers seem similar to yours because really, they're just that cool and I want to use them. I'll probably de-age harry as well, but not to the extent as the other author. Maybe around eleven or thirteen….

If anything bothers you too much just IM Me and I'll try to change it up a bit. Seeing as I'm doing this you can use some of my things as well….so yeah…Enjoy!

Possibly slash, most likely, you choose the pairing(s) *wink*

By Lady Lightening

It was cold in the basement of the department of mysteries just like he expected. Chilly air bit at his skin even through the warmth of his turtle neck top. Harry sat in contemplation at what he was about to do. Once he did it there would be no going back. He didn't even know what lay on the other side yet he still was contemplating to do it. It wasn't as if he had any place here anymore.

The war had been won, people had celebrated for a while, and life moved on. He was forgotten by all save a very surprising few. For instance Hermione and Ron had indeed gotten married; he was more like a third wheel- a very unwanted one. Ginny had hooked up and was engaged to Terry Boot and Luna and Neville were about to have their first child.

The people, who remembered him, were, well, surprising alright. Draco Malfoy for one and his husband Blaise Zanbini were always there when he need someone to vent with. They were now his best friends and were in fact the only people who knew he was about to do this.

This, being, jumping into the veil of his own free will. When they had first heard of his idea they had stared at him gob-smacked before pouncing on him and proceeding to tie him to a chair saying he was banned from committing suicide no matter how pissed he was at, as Draco put it, 'The stupid assed wizarding world that didn't know Gucci and Prada from Armani and Aeropostle'.

Harry had laughed for a good twenty minutes at that. Then he showed them his ideas plans. He worked as an unspeakable and was indeed allowed access to almost everything in the ministry due to his lordship of two ancient houses and, you know, 'Saving the world thing'. Including the veil. He had studied it for months on end, coming across many breakthroughs. It was a theory, but he believed there was another world attached to the veil. It was then harry came across the thought to actually go to this new world and make a new life for himself knowing there was nothing left for him here.

Harry knew he'd survive somehow if there was. He didn't show it but he was a genius with about a hundred or so more IQ points than even Hermione granger. Due to his unspeakable training he was proficient in many forms of combat and knew languages lost to the muggles. His magic was also highly developed to the point where he never needed his wand and could will everything he wanted done. It was quite proficient when having no hands available to grab your wand with or you needed something from another room but couldn't stop what you were doing. So after nearly a year of research, here he stood, making the final decision.

The veil was not twenty feet from him fluttering ominously in an invisible wind. The black depths looked so tempting from here, where he could just hear the whispers of voices. Hardening himself harry looked down at the note in his hand. It was simple and sweet with only the initials of H.J.P on the bottom. Nobody would know what had happened until someone came down to the veil. Only then would the world know what happened to their forgotten savior.

Checking the bag on his shoulder, harry made sure he had everything he ever owned worth something in the bottomless bag. In there was all of his entire potter and black fortune (Griphook nearly had a heart attack when he was told of the plan as well. They were quite good friends now.) And his wand (which he still didn't really need). Many book in the languages he knew were there as well as his father's invisibility cloak and the other two hollows. Harry's eyes glinted in determination.

Yes, now was the time.

With that One Lord Harry James Black-Potter sprinted no more than nineteen feet, and jumped into the Veil of Death.

_Child, child, wake to the ticking of a clock  
until, you become someone new_

_And your mission is given_

Harry's eyes slowly fluttered open but he couldn't see anything. He was floating in an endless void of black.

_Ah, child, master of death, forgotten hero_

_You've woken I see_

Harry's eyes widened as he heard a voice "who are you!' He hissed coldly, eyes turning to frozen emeralds. The voice chuckled merrily

_Calm down dear master, I've come to guide you to your new world…_

At this he perked up. "Death? Is that you? And my new world, so I was right then?" The voice, death, did not speak for a moment.

_Yes sly master, I am what you call death… but you are very much alive. Well, perhaps immortal is the correct word. Would you like to hear about your new world master?_

Harry smirked. Yes, he had been more in tune with his slytherin side. "Yes, tell me more. What will happen when I get there? When will I get there? Will anything happen I should be aware of?"

Death chuckled

_Yes young master. In order of your question, I have no idea what will happen you get there. You will have all your previous abilities however you will have aged. I don't know by how much. There is no magic in the other world, but there are shinigami otherwise known as death gods. Since you are the master of death they have no hold over you. You will stop growing at twenty one as you would've in the magical world, as well as a loved one if you ever find one that will accept you for who you are…_

A grimace crossed his face as the void became silent. "When can I be sent to this new world?" he asked finally.

_Now if you'd like master._

Harry nodded.

Suddenly a bright light cut through the darkness like a spear and harry winced as it enveloped him. He nearly threw up as the feeling he got from appaparating or flooing washed over him. The light got brighter and he felt like he was falling. Harry forced his eyes open and actually winced as he saw the world spinning towards him. Oh, this is gonna hurt, he mentally moaned. The last thing he saw before he passed out was the eruption of pain all over his body. Then all fell sickeningly black.

The first thing harry did in the arrival of the new world was, of course naturally, throw up. He moaned in pain as the world swayed. He simply laid on the cold pavement beneath him waiting for the horrible sickness passed. He had no idea how long it had taken but when he was finally well enough to stand it was then he started to notice things.

For one he was in an alley. A dirty, smelly, garbage filled alley. The sky was dark and filled with faint twinkling stars. The second thing he noticed was that he was shorter. Way shorter. Luckily there was one of those full standing cracked mirrors in the alley propped up against the wall.

Stumbling over to it harry braced himself on his knees before looking in the mirror and gasping. The boy in the mirror was not him. Well, not completely.

He was thirteen again. He wore no glasses and could see better than perfectly, his hair was straight and fell to his shoulders while cupping his face, bangs nearly covering his right eye. His eyes were unearthly still, silver swirling in their deep depths with the emerald green. Better yet there was no lightning bolt mark in the middle of his forehead! However his mage markings that signified him being a magus that controlled the elements were.

On his forehead was an emerald green teardrop a little bigger than a dime outlined in dark black. In a circle around the teardrop were smaller pinprick like drops of silver. Slytherin colors ironically enough.

Seeing the mark on his forehead harry quickly stripped from his white long sleeved shirt (where had that come from) to check his body, before wincing. His body was still covered in the scars left from war. One started at his left shoulder and crossed his back to his right hip in four thin lines. Marks from fenrir greyback. Another was across his collarbone in a straight thin white line. A missed attempt to slit his throat from across the battlefield. The last was one actually **burned** into his skin. In thick gothic letters was the word _Freak _on his lower back, almost like a tramp stamp. A gift from his uncle.

On the good side his non-scar but none the less permanent marks were there. There was the tattoo of a black, silver and emerald phoenix down the length of his forearm, the phoenix's head was on his palm while his tail feathers wrapped around his upper bicep. On his other arm in his inner wrist was a Celtic knot around the potter and black crest, being a Blood-red griffon roaring upwards with a black hellhound doing the same across from it. Around their feet was a large anaconda.

Sighing in some relief harry put his shirt back on and looked behind him. Sure enough there was his bag he had brought with him. Grabbing it he rummaged through it looking for something. Grinning he pulled out a pair of black fingerless gloves. Slipping them on he stood and stretched.

Surprisingly his body wasn't stiff or in pain and he wasn't off kilter like you'd expect. He threw a few quick punches and marveled at how his body still had the muscles he did before coming. Doing a few more warm up katas harry finally decided he was good and decided to find out where the hell he was. His eyes missed nothing as he walked out of the alley. He noticed right away the people leaning against the walls trying to be imposing and the night club on the corner pulsing with music.

Lights reflected off the walls and water in the street as harry stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked calmly past the people and the club. His neck prickled as he felt someone start to follow him. His magic flared to life underneath his skin, ready for a brawl if necessary. It thrummed as another two someone's began to follow the other guy. However these two did not have bad intentions.

One of harry's gifts was being an empath. At first it was hell on is body getting used to it however now he could tell who and what people were feeling. The man following him was aggressive, smug, and horny to the point that he almost wanted to retch. The other two were teen aged boys but they were strong and smart. They kept back away from the guy but not further away from the man then harry himself was.

The man started advancing quickly as harry came close to an alley much like the one he came from. He could feel the man's excitement and the panic of the other two teens. Well rather one was feeling some panic while the other was furious and had hatred pouring from him like a fountain.

The man was right upon him now, hand landing on harry's shoulder. He was spun around and greeted with a hideous image. The man before him was ugly with plain brown hair and dull water washed blue eyes. He stunk of booze and stale sex. Yuck.

"Hello gorgeous, how 'bout you and I get a drink together. Maybe, a room as well" the man tried to purr but it came out like a pig snorting.

"You do know I'm a guy right?" harry mocked. The hand tightened. "I'm sure we'll make do" he once again tried tugging him forwards. "We," harry stated, punctuating this with grabbing the man's wrist and throwing it off "Are not doing anything together. Goodbye." The man's face morphed into a snarl and the man whipped out a pocket knife. "What the fuck did you say you whore! If I say your coming with me, you are!" He tried to grab again but harry had had enough.

Ignoring the two blurs in the distance marking the arrival of the other two boys he lashed out. With a fluid movement that was lightening fast he punched the man in the abdomen and bought his knee up when the man flinched downwards. The kneecap connected with nose cartilage and harry was satisfied to hear the crunch of bone breaking underneath the force.

The man hit the ground in a bloody heap, sobbing in pain. "Pathetic" harry hissed turning on his heel. He froze seeing two boys standing not ten yards from him. When did they get there? How had he not notice them get so close?

Both boys looked a year older than him, one being a red head and the other a blonde. The blonde wore all leather and had stunning blue eyes with a chocolate bar in hand. The red head wore a striped shirt with normal jeans, he held a game-boy but it was paused for the boy was staring at him in shock.

"That was kick ass" the red head breathed and the shocked blonde nodded jerkily

"Um, hey…" harry began slowly, warily.

"Wanna grab some drinks together?" the blonde suddenly asked, making harry blinked in surprise. His eyes narrowed slightly, checking the boy's aura for any deceitful feelings. Nothing was there save curiosity and awe. "Sure, but, do you know where we are?" harry mumbled. They stared. "You don't know where you are? That's pretty sad" the red head grinned. Anger sparked in harry's eyes but he replied coolly with a lie.

"I just got thrown out of my car with only a bag and a few pounds from my friend who got pissed when I insulted his boss…yeah, so sorry for not knowing"

Both boys' eyes widened and the redhead stuttered an apology. Harry held up a hand to stop the poor boy. "No harm no foul. If you can tell me a safe hotel for tonight then all is forgiven" He watched them trade looks "Well, we live up the street. You can stay with us."

"What place is that?"

"Whammy's orphanage for gifted children, AKA, School for orphaned Geniuses."

"Sounds cool but, Um…what are your names?"

Blue and green eyes blinked in sync.

"Matt""mello"

They spoke in sync too.

"Cool, I'm Cub" harry said.

They both raised their eyebrows. "No real name then?" mello smirked. "It's not like you didn't do the same blondie" the smirk fell.

"Well come on," matt shouted" I want some liquor before curfew!" Mello and harry traded glances. "He's going to get totally smashed isn't he?" harry groaned. The smirk was back. "Totally."

By the time midnight rolled around both harry and mello were carrying a thoroughly sloshed matt. "A-An you know, I was like, shit man! Not cool!" Matt then proceeded to break out into obnoxious giggles. "How far is this place again?" harry grunted to mello and the blonde boy nodded his head forwards. "Just further up. Thanks dude, he'll be paying for this in the morning" he growled. Harry smirked "I have no doubt he will"

They stumbled as matt drooped sleepily. "So where do you come from anyways, maybe tomorrow we can help you get there." Mello asked lowly while maneuvering matt so he semi walked. Harry stiffened, his mind flying a mile a minute. "I'm not so sure." He lied smoothly. Mello looked up at him "What are you an orphan too?" there was something in the blondes' tone that made harry blink. It almost sounded like hope.

Closing his eyes he gave a terse nod. "I grew up around the neighborhood, they called me cub. 'Cause, you know, an abandoned cub" here his tone grew bitter "Said weird things happen around me. Nobody liked me. Cub kinda just stuck 'yanno"  
It was silent for a moment. Harry wondered how the blonde would process that. "Take the test!" mello said suddenly. Harry looked up in confusion "What?" That was not the reaction he was expecting.

"Take the test for whammy's, if you pass you can stay there, even if you're the lowest grade!" mello exclaimed staring at him with large baby blues. Harry blinked in shock. He knew he was a genius, but they couldn't know that! "I've lived on the streets for most my life. I have no idea on what they would test me on academia wise. I'm a street rat mello, how do expect me to pass this so called test?"

The smirk that formed on Mello's face wasn't good. "We have a test for that too. Matter of fact we have tests on everything possible. You tell them your back ground and BOOM you got a test."

'Oh shit' "I'm not getting out of this am I?" harry groaned. Mello's smirk grew. "Nope" Harry sighed and they continued to drag the nearly unconscious boy. "Hey, we're here" mello mumbled, the effects of his alcohol finally taking effect. Harry looked up and gapped "That ain't a fucking orphanage that's a damn mansion!" he hissed in shock. Mello chuckled "We're well funded. Now help me get this loser to bed already"

They dragged the redhead up large marble steps and up to huge mahogany doors. Stumbling a bit mello slammed his fist onto the doorbell. "Won't that wake up the entire place Mel?" harry asked. Mello shrugged lethargically. "Naw, this bell only rings on the first floor, only the maids and butlers rooms are on the first floor."

Harry didn't say anything. The point that this place was stinking rich (well technically, so was he…) was finally sinking in. The door swung inwards and they were greeted by an old man with a small bowlers' hat and a tuxedo. The man wore a kind smile. "Mello, you should be asleep. You know what tomorrow is" the man gently chastised. Mello scoffed but nodded "Yeah yeah, the tests. Hey whammy, could you add another to the list." Mello nodded his head in harry's direction. "That's cub, has nowhere to go, the test wouldn't hurt."

The man-whammy, harry realized- turned to look at him. The man was intelligent with sharp grey eyes that he couldn't quite hide from harry beneath a gentle old man façade. He had seen too many masks to not be able to see through them now. The man's aura was orange but dotted with splotches of brown, Kind and willing but suspicious.

Harry blinked slowly; playing on the fact the man thought he was drunk. Thank Merlin for his slytherin side that made his acting damn near perfect. "Hello Mr. Whammy," his voice was soft and carrying. He had been told many times his voice was captivating at this level. Oddly enough he felt a shock run through mello's body through matt at this.

"I'm sorry to intrude" his voice was slow, as if his thinking process was shutting down for sleep. As if he was vulnerable. The man blinked before smiling kindly. The brown splotches disappeared and blue replaced it, sympathy.

"No, no, child. Please do stay for tonight. We will talk tomorrow when you, ah- both of you- are sober" whammy chuckled impishly and harry gave a bashful smile. Mello only snorted. "Mello you can use the elevator since dear matt seems to be out of it, but only because we have a guest" he said throwing a small elevator key to the blonde. Mello nodded and caught the silver jingly objects.

They were let into the house and mello pulled both of them down a hallway where an elevator waited at the end

"How many floors are there in this place?" Harry asked when they hauled the now out of it matt into the machine. "Four" mello huffed "The first floor holds the canteen and housekeepers rooms, the second holds the classrooms and arcade room" here harry stared incredulously at him. Mello's lips twitched in a smile. "The third floor holds all the dorms"

Harry blinked and tilted his head. He unknowingly made a cute sight. "What about the fourth floor?" Mello's shoulders drooped and he suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Those rooms are for the top five students in the orphanage, the ones aspiring for to become L. They're called the numbers from one to five."

Harry was a loss "Who the hell is L. Oh that rhymed…" he trailed off noticing mello's scandalized expression "Who's L! What do you mean who's L! How do you not know who L is? He's a great detective who's known for taking on any case! He's brilliant! A genius!" mello ranted loudly with his arms flaring about. Matt surprisingly was still dead to the world. Most likely having a buddy like mello made it easy for him to ignore such outbursts. The booze probably helped as well.

Harry gave mello a calculating look "You look up to him a lot don't you?" Mello gave him a terse nod "Then you- your one of these numbers." It wasn't a question but a statement. Mello stiffened. "How do you know that?" he said suspiciously narrowing his eyes. This made harry roll his own emerald greens. "You act like he's a god in human form. A clear case of hero worship. You said ones who aspire to become L are at the top. I can just picture you up there at the top 'aspiring'." Harry explained "What do you do if someone in the numbers doesn't want to be L? What if they're just really smart?"

Mello snorted "Then we send them to an insane asylum" he joked. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Take me for example. I don't want to be another L" harry said.

Mello smirked "You have to pass the test first"

"You think I can't do it?" harry asked indigently.

Mello didn't answer but the smirk on his face made harry's blood boil. His own smirk tugged at his lips. Screw staying out of sight. This was his new life; he'd live it like one. "Watch me"

Mello blinked "What?"

"Watch me. I'll beat you, just wait" he repeated. The blondes eyes narrowed before rolling. "Yeah right. When hell freezes over all right"

Harry's smirk grew "Is that a bet?"

Mello watched him with an amused look in his eyes "Yeah, it is. You win; I'll be your slave for the rest of the month."

"And if you win?"

"Vice versa"

"Deal!" with that they locked hands, each sporting confident smirks. So began war.

Unknown to both of them, thousands of miles away two large eyes watched them from behind a large LTD screen.

"What do you think….L?"

"What do you mean Watari?"

"Even in my old age I know that there is something more to that boy then what meets the eye. The way he walks, talks, those markings. Do you think he could be what we need?" The old man said from behind the detective.

The younger man was silent for a moment before sighing. The young teen before him looked no older than fifteen yet had a look in his eyes…like he had seen too much, like he wore a burden his shoulders were once too frail to hold yet forced himself to endure. The teen walked with the grace of a predator and moved like liquid quicksilver. The marks on his skin looked like he was born with them and were luminescent oddly enough.

This…boy; was a mystery.

"He is a good actor…" watari's voice spoke behind him "Until now I thought he was drunk. Magnificent."

Surprised, the famous detective looked at the speakerphone that funneled the older man's voice all the way from England. It was not often Watari complimented anyone. Curious…very curious….

L would have to keep an eye on this boy…even if he seemed harmless.

This…cub

SOOOOOOO…. What do you think huh huh!

My new pen name is Lady lightening and it used to be yellow beez so…yeah!

REVIEW!


End file.
